fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Cylor X Teruo
Character Cylor Bloodbane © Wyvernlord_Firion Teruo Yagami © Windwarrior234 Support 'Support Level C ' Cylor:*in an old church, paging through an old tome*...I know it's in here somewhere... Teruo: *stuck in the rain* There's gotta be....oh, a church! *ducks inside* Phew....it's warm in here... Cylor:*too busy with the book to notice Teruo*...Ah! here it is...*stands up*...Fenir!!! Teruo: *hears the battle cry* W-What the?! Cylor:*Casts six dark flames which come together to make a dark explosian*...Whew! that spells a bit high leveled, but I can do it.*smirk* Teruo: *lets out a nervous breath* O-Oh....s-someone's only practicing... Cylor:*finally realizes that he is not alone*Who is that!?*looks around* Teruo: *nervously* Uh.....hi? Cylor:...Hello... Teruo: S-Sorry...I-I was trying to get out of the rain...I didn't know anyone else was in here.... Cylor:Is it really raining? I thought that storm coming by wasn't going to hit here.... Teruo: I-It changed course at the last moment... Cylor:Curses! If I don't come home tonight, then Cyan might come and fetch me.... Teruo: *pauses for a moment* ...The storm shouldn't last too much longer. It should be over in an hour's time. Cylor:...I suppose you going to stay here until it clears, I assume? Teruo: *nods* Yes....and maybe overnight as well... Cylor:...Just don't mess with the tomes. It takes a while for me to sort them out.*goes back to his book* Teruo: I-I don't use magic at all... Cylor:Make yourself at home, I guess, then.*focuses full attention on tome*...Any higher level spells?... Teruo: *silently places his bag on the pew* S-So...I'm Teruo. Cylor:And I'm Cylor....Ah, a higher level spell...Naglfar... Teruo: *recognizes the spell's name* Naglfar...that was used by Prince Lyon in the War of the Stones, wasn't it? Cylor:It was his signature spell. the only thing more powerful than that is the legendary tome of Balberith. Teruo: *pales a bit* Y-You're not gonna try to cast that in here....are you? Cylor:I do not have the tome itself. this is only a book containing all of the common spells, and the names of the more powerful spells Teruo: *lets out a sigh of relief* O-Oh, I see...so that book has all the minor spells within it? Cylor:yes. Strangely enough, this was a temple dedicated to light magic. I came in here and found this mysterious tome, sitting in the bookshelf like any other. It's called the Codex of Dark. Teruo: The Codex of Dark....it sounds omnious. Cylor: but it has been a great teacher. I could barely cast flux before I discovered it. It makes me wonder, why was it here? Teruo: Maybe someone placed it here in order to keep someone from finding it? Cylor:Well, it's in my hands now.*smirk* Teruo: *to himself* Why am I worried about the way he said that? *aloud* Well, I guess it's yours then... Cylor:Correct.*looks into it again* Teruo: So, uh, is it only dark magic or are anima and light spells in there as well? Cylor:If it did have those, it would be called the codex of magic, now wouldn't it? I haven't read the whole thing yet, so I don't know. Teruo: I see.... *falls silent after Cylor's rude response* Cylor:*reading Codex*... Teruo: *tries to think of something to say, but ends up only listening to the rain patter against the roof of the old church* ... Cylor:*researching Naglfar**muttering to himself*...Last it was seen in a thousand years, it was back at Lagdou ruins... Teruo: *his accute hearing catches the statement*.....You don't want to go there. Cylor:why not? Someone has to uncover it and use it again. Teruo: The ruins have been overrun with monsters, many of them powerful and dangerous. And one of the Entelexia lives there as well. Cylor:...The Entelexia?*looks it up*...*weak voice*Ah, that Entelexia... Teruo: *nods* You've heard the stories, right? The Entelexia are powerful monsters that apparently are capable of higher-level thinking. Some people think that the Demon King of old was actually an Entelexia himself. Even if it's only one, it can kill you without batting an eye. Cylor:...Then I will have to become more powerful than the Entelexia itself. Which is why I need to practice. *smirk*Maybe I can use Balberith, if I ever find it. Teruo: For a single human to become stronger than an Entelexia...that's nearly impossible. They have thousands of years of experience in battle and wisdom. Cylor:Nearly impossible.I've heard of very strong mages living for hundreds of years, extending their life through magic.I will probably do the same Teruo: Would that be wise? I've heard those same stories; one such was Athos the Archsage, but towards the end of his life he yearned for purpose. A thousand years is a long time. Cylor:You'd be surprised how low I would go to achieve my goals. Teruo: *blinks in surprise* That's....*his expression grows serious* Cylor:Insane? It depends on how you view it. Teruo: I wasn't going to say insane. Dangerous....possibly homicidal... Cylor:Danger is always called for when its for something of worth. Teruo: Why do you care so much about it? Cylor:They are my goals. They are important to me and me only. Teruo:...Very well then. But, if you become a danger....then I'll have no choice but to strike you down. Cylor:I would strike back with all my magical might if anyone came at me with a blade. Teruo: Of course; I was merely warning you. Don't let power lust cloud your judgment. Cylor:But power is the only way to ensure that you will be untrifled. Teruo: That was the thinking of Mad King Ashnard, and look what happened to him. Cylor:He surrounded himself with fools who could not be trusted. I intend to be more isolated. Teruo: Regardless...just be cautious. You don't seem to be a bad person, but power does bad things to good people. Cylor:If it did anything to me, it has already done it's damage. Teruo: *frowns a bit, but leaves the conversation at that* *listens outside* ....The rain's stopped. Cylor:Ah, I must cease my pursuit for now. I must return home*walks outside with the Codex in his hands* Teruo: *watches him leave* I may have to keep an eye on him.... End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Cylor:*In the town library, studying the Codex*... Teruo: *enters the library and looks around* *spots Cylor from a distance* Cylor:*starts muttering an incantation*Serihpiam hfallas sigrek thguth... Teruo: *thinking to himself* He can't possibly be casting a spell in here... Cylor:*continuing, though nothing is happening*Gtuargh nafife...Regaina!*holds up his hand, but all that comes out is a few dark sparks* Teruo: *frowns as he watches the spell fail* *to himself* At least it didn't work.. Cylor:*scowls*...Drat.*looks into the book again*... Teruo: *pauses to observe his next action* Cylor:...Ah. you have to make the hex symbol with your hand. I'll master the immoblization curse yet.*Tries the spell again, only this time his hand making signs in the air* Teruo: *quietly* Hexes and curses? Cylor:...Regaina!*his hand is now tracing white lights in the air, he flicks his wrist upward**a chair is surrounded with white light, but it fades* Teruo: *watches with a mixture of awe and worry* *to himself* That's amazing....but its so dangerous. Cylor:*Smirks, as he walks over to the chair, trying to move it* Teruo: *thinking to himself* What is he doing now? Cylor:Ah, as solid as a tree rooted in. It worked.*smirk grows bigger* Teruo: *adopts a worried expression* *thinking* This could be bad....what could his intentions be? Cylor:I had better take it off though.*puts his hand on the arm of the chair*Fogash. Teruo: *blinks and watches as the hex is removed from the chair* Cylor:*Walks back to his table and picks up the Codex*That should be enough practice for the day...*looks over and see's Teruo*you! Teruo: *surprised he was caught* H-Hello...Cylor, right? Cylor:*surprised that he wasn't as observant of his surroundings*Yes. And it was Teruo, Correct?Why are you here? Teruo: *nods* I was waiting for a friend of mine to appear. She appears to be running a bit late, though... Cylor:Ah. and I was just practicing my curses. That particular curse was giving me troble for the last few days. Teruo: Practicing your curses? In the middle of a library? Cylor:only on inaminate objects.*innocent look, though it's not really happening* Teruo: Right....hexes are a very dangerous thing, aren't they? Cylor:They are if they are used in the wrong way. If you get one concenant wrong, it'll have a random effect on whoever you're trying to curse and yourself. Teruo: But don't they have some other kind of effects? Something so powerful can't possibly be used without some kind of negative influence. Cylor:Curses are the most draining of magics. Second only to summoning. Teruo: That's true, I suppose....*thinking to himself* I can't tell if he doesn't know or if he's dodging the subject... Cylor:A very dangerous line of work, but then again I'm in a good line of danger every day, with mercenary work and all... Teruo: You work as a mercenary? Yes, that is very dangerous. I'm more of a...bounty hunter, I suppose. Cylor:Bounty hunter, are you? Tell me, who is your next victim? Teruo: My next target is none of your concern. Cylor:..Fine. It is your information. Teruo: There are things that the world is better off not knowing. Cylor:...I do not follow. Why leave things unsolved? Teruo: Knowledge is power, and power is something that people may not be able to handle. It will be abused and used for all the wrong reasons. Cylor:But because knowledge is power there will always be someone after it. Like myself. Teruo: Whether they find it or not is a different story. There are plenty of things people seek out, yet never find. Cylor:They are simply looking in the wrong places with misimformation. If one object has eluded pursuers for a great amount of time, then it will still be there for when the person with the right information comes along to take it. Teruo: I'm speaking of more than just physical objects; there are things of magic and of myth that we may never know the truth behind. Cylor:May. possibly. perhaps. these are all words that say it's not certain.But how do you know that is not true? there is no proof that it doesn't exist, and no proof saying that it shouldn't. Teruo: Isn't that a bit of a contradiction? Those words are used for that very reason; we don't know if they're true or false. Whether they exist or not, we don't know. And, sometimes, the truth behind these mysteries are too much for the public to handle. Cylor:and there are people who don't care what the public think, and they simply wish to know secrets themselves Teruo: If that is the case, then I merely pray they put that knowledge to beneficial use....*pauses* My friend is taking much longer than I thought she would. I'm sorry to leave so abruptly, but I should go find her. Good day. *leaves* Cylor:good day indeed.*goes back to looking in the Codex*.. '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Teruo: *out training in the middle of the forest* *to himself* If we're going to do this, I need to be as strong as I can possibly be. No hold bares. *nods with himself and trains even harder* Cylor:*running from a couple of bandits**Panting*Wh-why can't i cast the hex?!*runs in to where Teruo is standing* Teruo: *startled to see someone else* H-Huh?! Cylor!? Cylor:*turns around*H-How didn't the hex work?!..Teruo? Teruo: What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost! Cylor:*two bandits run out*'ey, T'ere 'e 'is GET 'IM!*they rush* Teruo: *mutters* Well, that explains it....*prepares to fight* Cylor:*tries to cast magic at the bandits*Fenir!*it hit's them, but they are unscrathed*Wha? Teruo: *dashes forward with great speed, slashes upwards and manages to strike the bandit, leaving a large gash* Cylor:*panicking a bit*there's nothing I can do... Teruo: *manages to evade a bandit's axe strike before he lands a fatal blow on him, killing him* Cylor:Luna!*hits the bandit, having the same effect*..Crap. Teruo: *using the distraction Cylor created, he stabs the second bandit in the back, killing him* There, that should do it. Cylor:...Those bandits were too prepared to deflect magic...*examines the bodys* Teruo: They were also very weak to physical attacks....it only took one stroke each. Cylor:*pulls out a talisman from each of thier necks*Ah, here's the answer...oh no. Cyans in trouble! Teruo: *cocks his head* Who's Cyan? Cylor:My twin brother. I need to go. the Mercenary trrop could be dead as we speak.*starts running off* Teruo: Wait! Let me come with you! Cylor:*stops*...Fine. I will need your help. Follow me. Teruo: *nods and silently follows him* *A few miles of forest into the town later* Cylor:*panting, but still keeping up with Teruo* Teruo: Cylor, are you tired? I can scout out ahead if you need a moment... Cylor:N-No, you need me to direct you to the hideout...f-follow me...*turns corner* Teruo: *follows him in concern, hearing the stammering in his voice* Cylor:...*turns a few more corners in alleys, to see a few men besieging a house*...N-no... Teruo: *draws his sword and uses his speed to cut down several of the bandits outside the house* Cylor:*takes a few deep breaths and throws up his hands*...Fenir!*it takes out a few more* Teruo: Cylor, don't overexert yourself! You won't be any help to anyone if you're dead! Cylor:It may not matter at this point, now would it?! Nosferatu!*takes the energy out of one man* Teruo: Still, be careful; carelessness invites only death. *attacks another bandit* Cylor:These bandit will soon wish they hadn't have met me...*eyes darkly glow*Eclipse!*A giant ball of energy comes out and kills a few more* Teruo: *travels inside the house and attacks the two bandits at the doorway* Cylor:*finishing the last one outside*Flux.*kills him*...*Kills one of the bandits that teruo is attacking*Nosferatu! Teruo: *stabs the second bandit before he advances further into the house* Cylor:*walks in behind him*..Cyan?... Teruo: *looks around carefully* I don't see anyone yet... Cylor:...It could be a trap. if they were this prepared, then we might have to assume the worst.*Eyes water for a moment, but then the get set on revenge* Teruo: Expect the worse, but hope for the best....*prepares to break down a sealed door* Cylor:We have no time for conventional means*steps in front of Teruo*Fenir!*completely obliterates the door*...*Breathing heavily* Teruo: That's one way of doing things...*stands in front of Cylor and charges into the room* There! *kills a bandit* They have your friend tied up! Cylor:*gasps from relief, but fires a spell*Luna!*kills another bandit* Teruo: Take this! *slays a third bandit* Cylor:Flux.*casts it, killing number four out of 7 bandits* Teruo: *slashes down the fifth bandit* Cylor:*growing tired*...Fenir!*Casts it, killing the remaining two**nearly collapses* Teruo; *cuts the bonds on the captured mercenaries, then turns to Cylor* Are you alright? Cylor! Cylor:*grits teeth*I-I'll be fine!*nearly passes out, thiis time collasping to the floor* Teruo: *helps him stand up* You need to rest... Cylor:...*grits his teeth*...Cy-Cyan.. Teruo: Is there a healer in the house?! Cylor:*Elia*yes, but I'll need my staff.*Cylor*... Teruo: Is it here in the house? I can find it for you. Cylor:*Elia*I left my staff in the living room. it should be in there somewhere*turns to Cylor* Teruo: I'll get it right quick! *leaves to get the staff* Cylor:*lapsing in and out of consciousness*...Unnngh...*Elia**muttering to herself*He'll need a few days of rest at the least... Teruo: *comes back with the staff* Here, miss. *hands her the staff* Cylor:*Elia*good*holds it over Cylor*...Heal... Teruo: *waits to see what happens* .... Cylor:*staff glows for a few seconds*...*Elia*...That should make him in top condition for the night. He needs to rest now. Teruo: *let's out a sigh of relief* That's good...why was he pushing himself so hard? He was exhausted even before the fighting... Cylor:*Cyan*...He was concerned for me. we're twins, y'know. Teruo: I suppose so, but he's not going to do anyone any good if he ends up killing himself. Cylor:*Cyan*He's a good brother. He won't die, He's a bit too smart for things like that. Teruo: Just...make sure he takes care of himself. He wants to be stronger, but strength comes from different places that just books. Cylor:*Cyan*I will, if I can get him out of the church long enough. Teruo; *nods* Well, when he wakes, tell him that Teruo wishes him a well recovery and that I'll be seeing him around sometime. Have a good night *leaves* Cylor:*Cyan*I'll be sure to...*turns to Cylor*...Hold on, bro... 'End of Support A ' '''Cylor, Student of Shadows and Teruo, Quicksilver Cylor eventually made a full recovery and, after a very severe chewing out by his brother, took it easier with exerting himself. He and Teruo would often meet each other out of pure chance, until eventually Cylor felt confident enough to invite him to join his mercenary troop. Teruo agreed, and the two became an extremely powerful duo. Despite the claims, they were eventually able to defeat an Entelexeia on their own and recovered the legendary tome Naglfar. And Cylor, with Teruo's guidance, never fell to the temptations of dark magic.